The Power Of Imprinting
by paige205
Summary: freya adams moved away from la push when she was 12  5 years later she is moving back. back to her best friend kim. she meets the wolf pack and gets imprinted on this is her story.
1. Prologue

**The power of imprinting **

**prolouge **

its been 5 years since ive been back in la push. 5 years since ive sat on first beach watching the sunset or skipped stones across the water but my 5 years away is up its time to go home.

Back to la push back to my bestfriend kim matthews back to where I was born.

But this time im going back without my dad.

I wonder whats waiting for me in la push

I wonder whats going to happen next

A/N

hey guys this is my first ever twilight fanfiction but its not my first fanfiction. Im a big fan of reading the twilight stories on this website especially the imprinting stories and I figured its about time I wrote one myself

I hope you enjoy this story

I love reviews so please get in contact

im also looking for a **BETA ** for this story so please email me if your interested the first chapter should be up later today

x


	2. New Home

**New Home**

after landing at sea-tac airport in Seattle I could safely say I was beyond exhausted and my mum didn't look any better.

We had an hour waiting before our connecting flight to port Angeles where my mums friend sue Clearwater was picking us up. And then a 40 minute car journey to our new home in la push. And I was so excited to get there.

I decided that while I had the time I would call my best friend Kim Matthews and let her know I had landed in Seattle safely.

Kim and I had been friends since we were two but I remember the day we became best friends as if it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

_I was sat on a log at first beach waiting for my mum and kim's mum to come find me._

_I had ran away from the area we were having a picnic because kim's older brother Robert said that I looked funny because I had big teeth._

_I knew that my mum and Susie would find me but what I didn't expect was for them to bring Robert with them._

_Susie told Robert that he needed to apologise to me because what he said was very rude. But Robert said he didn't want to say sorry because he only told the truth and how could you get in trouble for telling the truth._

_Susie looked like she was going to start shouting at Robert but before the words could even escape her lips and wild looking Kim ran up to Robert kicked him in the knee and shouted that he couldn't be mean to me because I was her best friend._

_From that day on me and Kim where inseparable well up in till the point I turnt 12 and my dad said we were leaving la push._

**End flashback**

I quickly dialled kim's number on my phone and pressed send. I heard it ring twice and then got deafened by my best friend shouting FREYA.


	3. Best friends & Worries

**Best Friends & Worries **

'where about's are you fay fay'

god that nickname I haven't missed it at all. Kim's been calling me that for years however when I moved and we grew up it stopped. I guess the idea of being back together is bringing out all the old things we did together or called each other.

'im in Seattle kimmy I should be in la push in about 2 hours'

'yay I cannot wait for you to get here. Its so exciting you going to meet jared and the pac umm guys they all really want to meet you. I haven't stopped talking about seeing you since I found out your moving back'

I don't know what she was going to say before she said guys but something was defiantly going on was Kim hanging round with a gang now. I going to be looking into these guys when I get there

'well I can not wait to meet jared and the rest but im more excited to see my kimmy bean'

' well you wont have to wait long tomorrow we will meet up and have some girly time you know catch up gossip ice cream the whole thing and then ill take you to meet everyone else.

'that sounds great Kim I have to go my plane is boarding but ill let you know when I get into la push see you tomorrow Kim'

'bye Freya'

**kims pov**

you wouldn't be able to get the smile of my face no matter how hard you tried I am so excited my best friend was finally coming home.

Jared wouldn'tt stop teasing me about how hyper I was atm but I know deep down he was happyas well.. He was finally going to meet the girl who kept me sane and happy before I meet him. Freya played a big part in my life she is not only my best friend but my sister.

The only thing that worried me was how to keep jareds secret around Freya ive never kept a secret from Freya and unless she gets imprinted on then she can not know that my boyfriend and his friends are werewolves well shape shifters but its all the same to me.

And if she does get imprinted on how will she take to it. Will she hate me for not telling her,will she be scared of all of us. Will she move again just to get away from everything. I guess that's the main question the most important one. Not only will this hurt me but it will also hurt her and whoever imprints on her.

Jared must have sensed my sudden mood drop because he looked over and said

'Kim babe you okay'

'jared im worried I don't know how to keep a secret from Freya. We know each other so well im telling you she will be able to see threw my lies'

at this comment everyone else in the room stopped what they were doing and started listening to our conversation.

'its going to be okay babe we know how to act round people who don't know about the pack everything is going to be okay'

'what if she finds out or gets imprinted on she might hate me for keeping the secret from her. She might be so freaked out that she moves away again I don't want that to happen jared'.

'Kim you panicking over nothing okay she is not even here yet. Noone has imprinted on her and if it does happen then we will deal with it but for now calm down. We don't even know if anyone will imprint on her lets just wait and see okay babe.'

'your right I know its just nerve wrecking'

I know jared is right but I cannot help it my panic is in overdrive I don't want to lose my best friend but one thing I know for sure tomorrow is going to be a long emotional day and I just hope everything works out in the end.


End file.
